


Makes You Special

by RiYuYami



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Susie has really strong feelings for her favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Finding someone special isn’t as easy as Susie thought, you never know who will steal your heart. Could me a musician, a director, or it could be a little angel, sent from above…How far will you go to get that special someone into your life?





	Makes You Special

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> I have fallen into the small pit that is this ship and I’m not even bothering to get out. So, aside from doing some fanart, I’m writing up a story.
> 
> Warning: implied death/body horror, blood, Joey being a jerk as usual, Susie making a big mistake
> 
> On with the fic!

When Susie was a child, she asked her mother when she find herself true love like in the books she read, or like the starlets of the screen. Her mother replied, ‘you’ll know who the right one for you is one day when they make you feel something very special, something you’ve never felt before and it makes you happier than you’ve ever been’.

For years Susie tried to figure out what that ‘special’ was. She dated and flirted with many a boy in high school and college, never went beyond five dates, at the most. She never even slept with any of them, men could be cute and charming, but she never found them… attractive? She wasn’t sure, she did find a few attractive, but not in the way that her friends seemed to find men they dated or married.

When she was hired to work at a little animation studio, Susie seemed to find some of the men there to be… interesting? She wasn’t sure, but she did find that the music director, the one in charge of her voicing characters for their new talky-toons, to be so charming. He had a nice smile, and lovely hair. Susie couldn’t help but to work her magic on the man, and they hit it off!

But not for long. Susie liked his company, but he was so quiet, reserved, and outside of work he was so fidgety and confused. She… decided they’d just stay friends.

Then Joey Drew himself seemed to enjoy speaking with her more, and Susie found that she didn’t mind his company. He was charismatic and seemed to have a big personality. He also liked to leave her little gifts, extra money in her paycheck… was this that special feeling? When a man made a girl feel like a queen?

Susie didn’t mind that at all, but there was something… strange about it. She didn’t feel like it was right, but she wasn’t sure.

Only two months into this business at the studio and already she got promoted to be the voice of the newest character to the batch, a special lady, sent from above!

The man who designed her, Henry, was a former employee who came back to work for a bit. He seemed to be on strange, bitter terms with their boss, but he was sweet. Out of everyone here, Henry seemed to be the nicest man in the studio, his wife was a lucky lady. He had approached her one day, politely asking if she’d like to be the voice of the new character he designed. He even showed her the design he had done.

Something about seeing the sketches and designs of the new character made Susie’s heart skip a beat.

Alice Angel, that was her name, a beautiful angel who fell from heaven. She could sing, she could dance, she was perfect! And then Henry asked her if she was willing to help him develop the character more. Susie remembered her face feeling hot, her heart beating harder in her chest.

Wow, this felt like such an honor! Henry had explained that since she’d be voicing the angel, she might as well have a hand in bringing her to life in other ways.

Susie was quick to agree and helped in developing Alice into the sweet gal she’d end up being when her first cartoon finally debuted. The actress remembered being in the viewing theater and holding back tears when she saw Alice coming down through the moonlit sky, on a little cloud, singing her heart out.

She was quick to take a poster of the short home. And every poster for every short she played in after that. All of them were framed, hung around her small home.

Black became a common color of her wardrobe, including black lipstick. There was just something about wearing these little changes that made Susie think, just maybe… Alice would notice? Oh, such a silly thought! She’s a cartoon character, she can’t see her in real life! But why does that fact make her chest ache?

She did her best to ignore these thoughts, maybe it was just her thinking too much of her perfect character. The actress had other things to focus on, like her developing relationship with Joey! The man had taken her out on a date recently, and he was such a gentleman about it, even paying the check!

During dinner, he called her Alice, and Susie couldn’t believe how happy that made her feel. Just… the idea of being called Alice, it made her so excited. She couldn’t help herself when she got home and told her posters.

Not too long after this, Susie found that Joey wasn’t the gentleman he came off as. She found that Henry had departed, leaving and not planning on returning. Why? No one knew, but Norman had mentioned that they got into a huge fight, but he didn’t know the details himself. After this, Joey became bitter, demanding more and more from the employees, and Susie was no exception.

Long hours were spent in the recording booth and even she was having trouble keeping up with all the voice roles that he kept giving her. But she never tired or became distraught over doing Alice, no, the angel kept Susie going through this difficult time. Until an incident happened, where her voice cracked during a recording for a song.

Joey had screamed at her about it, telling her he had no time for delays, that  _she_ was the reason that Alice wasn’t anywhere near as popular as Bendy! Susie was the reason that the merchandise wasn’t selling, or why they weren’t making money off of the Alice shorts! Maybe Alice should never have been created, she had just been a waste of time and money!

Even with a damaged voice, Susie screamed back at him, striking her boss across the face.

How dare he blame her for this! Alice as perfect, Alice was a star, Susie knew that people loved her almost as much as Susie did!

And in that moment, she stopped, eyes wide as she realized something.

No one loved Alice, at least… no one loved her as much as Susie did. Nor in the same way that Susie did…

She had left the studio and didn’t return for three days, Sammy calling her to tell her to rest her voice, they’d continue when she was better.

Susie spent the time at home, looking over her growing collection of Alice Angel merchandise. Much of it was the prototypes that Shawn had made, letting her have them. Many plush toys of the little darling, of different sizes and styles. Posters covered the walls, she had at least five cutouts, even a few cells that Henry had been kind enough to let her have.

Was… Alice really that person who made her feel special?

The actress had never felt anything like this before in her life, all her storybooks from childhood, her romance novels from now, all the things she’s seen in movies made her believe that these things she felt to be true.

But Alice is a character on the screen, beautiful, perfect, a true angel, and someone that the studio didn’t deserve! Especially that horrible Joey Drew, how dare he say all those awful lies about her and Alice!

When she went back to the studio, Susie was ready to give Joey another piece of her mind. But instead, she found Sammy in the recording studio with a girl.

Someone Joey had hired while Susie rested her voice.

To replace her as Alice Angel.

Nothing Joey had said days before compared to the pain Susie felt the moment Sammy told her that she was no longer playing Alice’s voice.

She felt like the man had reached into her chest and pulled her heart out, crushing the beating thing right in front of her face. She left in a daze, finding herself in her private area of the studio, past the toy factory. Susie finally broke down when it hit her like an axe to the side of the head, she had been replaced because she stood up to Joey for her true love.

There’s gotta be a way to fix this! There has to be a way…

–

Susie still worked for the studio, as an understudy for Allison Pendel, and as just another voice actress. Just like those first two months…

She was bitter, furious, she rarely said a word to anyone that wasn’t work related. And nothing was said to the replacement. Mama always said ‘if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all’ and Susie had nothing nice to say to that angel thief!

Recently, Susie had taken notice to strange things in the studio, people vanishing, strange noises, more ink than usual, and something in the vents that banged around and whistled. But she ignored it, probably just Wally up to something, or Joey being an idiot about not getting things fixed around here.

Speaking of the bastard, he had approached her earlier, said he had… an opportunity for her. Alright, Susie figured she’d give him the benefit of the doubt, but if that man thought he could double cross her again…

Oh, he had another thing coming. Alice, and Susie herself, did not like liars…

When he spoke with her in his office, Susie had been surprised at the offer he gave her: help him bring Alice to life, outside of ink and paint, outside of reels and screens.

Joey asked her to help make Alice a living, breathing, creation.

Susie was conflicted, this was playing God, this was dangerous. And yet… this gave her a chance, she could see the one she had fallen for, the one that was right for her, alive and with her…

She said yes.

And regretted it soon after, when she was introduced to Joey’s… other living toons. If they could even be called that. There were strange, living ink blobs that moaned and reached out at her, but he told her not to worry, they were trial and error creations! Nothing like what Alice would become! And then he introduced her to ‘Bendy’.

He was a sight to behold, a strange creature made of ink, wearing the devil’s signature smile. Joey told her that he was a proto-type for the real Bendy, that this ‘Bendy’ was a trial and error copy, it was just missing the proper ingredient.

That worried Susie, but he assured her that what Alice would need was nothing like what Bendy needed to come to life!

A few nights later, Susie found herself in a strange room she had never seen before, standing on a pentagram. There were people in the room with her, hidden in the shadows, but she could make out cardboard masks of the characters of the series, though they were mainly the Butcher Gang and Boris. She wore an Alice one, the only one, on her face.

Looking through the eye holes, she could see the two Bendy’s, one of them was Joey, the other she wasn’t sure. Joey gave her some sorta boring speech about how she was going to help bring Alice to life, to give her the heart and soul she needed to be on the mortal plane. Something about his words filled her with dread and doubt, but she was determined, she had to meet the beautiful angel that made her feel so special…

Then the lights went out, and when they came back on, the room was rumbling, the scent of ink was suddenly strong, something wet fell from a hole in the ceiling, and Joey was behind her. She barely had time to react as he shouted Alice’s name and slit her throat

Susie gagged on the blood that filled her mouth, then it mixed with the ink that suddenly poured from the ceiling and she dropped to the ground. The pentagram glowed brightly under her, gold, then red, then back to gold. Susie tried to scream for help, but all that came out was gargled words of blood and ink. She tried to scream for Wally, Norman, even Henry! But they weren’t here, she had no one in this room. The actress stared up at Joey, was he still talking? She couldn’t tell, but he seemed conflicted, concerned, gesturing to her as the other seemed to panic.

This was a mistake, she didn’t want to die to bring Alice into the world, she was depressed, yes, but she had so much to live for! Why was this happening!? She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to die!

_Susie~!_

What?

Was… was that Alice? That voice, saying her name…

With what little strength she had left, Susie opened her eyes, seeing not Joey, not the strange people in masks, but the perfect angel, sent from above. Alice was solid, real, perfect, and smiling right at her as she held out her hand.

_Come on, Susie, come with me so we can make you into an angel!_

Yes… yes! Susie wanted to be an angel, an angel worthy of being with Alice!

With shaky, bloody fingers, she reached out to grab Alice’s hand, but her strength was gone. All she felt was her fingers brush against Alice’s own, and hearing her beloved gal sigh softly.

_Oh dear, were you really not the one?_

NO!

No, no, no! Susie was the one for Alice, the only one for her! No one could have Alice, no one! Not Allison, not Joey, not even Henry! Only Susie could have Alice Angel!

Only Susie could be Alice Angel!

With a screech from a voice that should have died moments ago, and with new found energy, Susie launched herself as the cartoon and grabbed her, pulling her close. The ink and blood that coated her seemed to be covering the black and white of the angelic toon as she struggled to escape, the actress’ skin melting like liquid ink all over her perfect form.

Pain erupted for Susie’s head, as if two things were growing from her skull. There was a bright light over her head as she felt Alice fuse with her skin, blood, and ink. Yes, yes, so this is what her mama meant, that she’d find someone who could make her feel so special. It really was Alice all along, she was her special feeling, her true love.

Dreams come true, Susie. Dreams come true.

–

Years of work, of slaughter and stolen hearts, of too many encounters with the Ink Demon and his Dark Puddles had resulted in something close to perfection. A form that was deserving of the title of ‘Alice Angel’.

She smirked as she strolled through the halls of her domain, where she ruled, where the Ink Demon dare not try to stain her walls with his filthy ink. An axe held tight in her grip as she went to check on traps she had set up for rogue Boris clones or mutated Butcher Gang members that wandered her halls, trailing their tainted ink with them.

It didn’t hurt to see if the Projectionist had left any goodies behind, the fool just liked to maim, never really doing much with the prizes inside. Except on rare occasions where he’d take the hearts and hide them away in the Buddy Boris railway shop. Not even the studio’s angel knew why he kept them there, then again, Norman had always been a strange man in life.

‘Alice’ heard struggling coming from a trap, down a hallway that not many really ventured into. Not much there, just a tape of Wally and Thomas’, a Little Miracle Station with a door that never closed right, and a viewing hole to where the Ink Machine could rise and fall into the dark abyss.

It was in this area that ‘Alice’ stumbled upon a sight she never expected. In so many years of wandering these yellowed, rotten floors has a sight like this never appeared, but right before her eyes was a perfect Alice Angel, captured in a simple rope trap.

Flashes in ‘Alice’s’ mind gave her images of a sweet smile, a gentle hand, and harsh words that made her feel like she wasn’t worthy of the angel of the stage. But this was different, this wasn’t a trick, a spell caused by Joey to spare her, to keep her alive, this was the real deal.

Alice was struggling to untie the rope around her ankles when she noticed that she was no longer alone. Large, dark eyes stared into yellowed ones and ‘Alice’ smirked at the look of fear and curiosity of the sweet cherub’s face.

“Look what Heaven left for me, someone to make me feel so special.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my tumblr and/or twitter (trashboatprince), you may be aware of the au I have where Alice saves the studio, Henry, and her girlfriend Susie/Malice.
> 
> This is a prequel to that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I have another fanfic in the works for this au!


End file.
